1. Filed of the Invention
The invention is directed to a sliding sash for optional closing, in particular, for an open side of balconies, sun porches or the like, wherein every sash is supported at a floor guide rail by a sash portion projecting from the floor in a vertical plane and a sash portion ascending in an inclined plane relative to the inside adjoins an additional upper sash portion which projects up in the vertical plane and is set back, wherein every sash portion is formed by a section bar frame receiving a filling plate of glass, plastic or the like, and the upper sash portion is guided at a ceiling rail with two running paths which are arranged at a distance from one another and parallel to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding sashes of this kind are used to close the open sides of balconies, sun porches or the like, especially those in which the ceiling is set back from the floor of the balcony or sun porch so that the sliding sashes cannot run along from the ceiling to the floor in a plane, but rather are set back toward the top to ensure a ceiling connection. Such sliding sashes can be supported and guided on a rail on the floor by means of rollers, while the upper portion of such a sliding sash is guided in a rail at the ceiling at lateral running paths by means of rollers which rotate around vertical axes. Dirt or objects lying on the floor rail can sometimes cause the floor-side rollers of the sliding sash to slip out of their guide, which in the worst cases can cause the sliding sashes to slip out of their floor guide rail so that the upper lateral guide rollers also leave the guide rail on the ceiling and the entire sliding sash ultimately tips over.